Ryder
For the mission, see Ryder (mission) ' 'Ryder is a long-time member of the Grove Street Families gang in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. He is always under the influence of marijuana mixed with PCP, "water" as Ryder calls it. During most missions, he's seen smoking the drug. He also likes to comment on CJ's driving. Childhood Ryder has been dealing drugs ever since he was 10 according to CJ, which is revealed in the mission Robbing Uncle Sam. He was kicked out of school for beating up one of his teachers for wearing Ballas colors (purple clothes). Present life He persuades Carl Johnson to steal weapons from a retired army colonel, steal ammunition from a freighter train through Officer Tenpenny, and raid a national guard compound obstensibly so that GSF could be well armed. Ryder has a friend named LB, who doesn't appear in the game but gives Ryder information about the retired Army colonel and offers the van used in the mission "Robbing Uncle Sam". In the mission "The Green Sabre" Ryder along with Big Smoke sell out the Grove Street Families. Ryder then allies himself with the Loco Syndicate and the Ballas. Carl finally kills Ryder in a boat chase (or with a precise shot from the pier) in the mission Pier 69. Carl seems to regret it later though, as he says to Cesar Vialpando "That was my homie and I've killed him!" Cesar tells CJ that he deserved it and that he tried to have sex with CJ's sister Kendl. CJ freezes and says "Really?!" as Cesar nods. CJ realizes he did the right thing, as Woozie walks in to confirm it as well, but to add that it is not over yet, which starts the next mission. Voice Ryder was voiced by MC Eiht. "Hood Took Me Under", a song produced by Compton's Most Wanted, including member MC Eiht, is featured on Radio Los Santos and San Andreas's game soundtrack. Mission appearances ;GTA San Andreas * The Introduction * Big Smoke * Ryder (Boss) * Cleaning the Hood * Drive-Thru * Nines and AKs * Drive-By * Home Invasion (Boss) * Catalyst (Boss) * Robbing Uncle Sam (Boss) * House Party * Reuniting the Families * The Green Sabre (Betrayal) * Photo Opportunity * Pier 69 (Killed) Trivia * Despite how well and/or carefully the player makes CJ drive in the game, Ryder will always ridicule him about his driving. * Ryder is the only mission in which Ryder is seen without his trademark cap. It is suddenly gone during the cutscene in the Pizza Stack. * During the mission Home Invasion, while driving to the garage when Ryder keeps calling CJ a "buster", CJ says to Ryder, "One day, you gonna wish you hadn't pissed me off.", which is a potential reference to the mission Pier 69, where CJ would kill him. * He for some reason still wears green after openly betraying the Grove Street Families. * Ryder was visually inspired and has an exact resemblance by the late rapper Eazy-E; wearing a black snapback hat w/ San Andreas stitched on it in Old English font (representing Eazy's treademark Compton hat) and sporting a Jheri Curl hair style, while constantly seen with a pair of black sunglasses worn on occasions by Eazy-E. Also he is short in stature just like Eazy E. * Ryder owns a Picador with a license plate which reads SHERM, referring to his addiction to sherm, a cigarette that has been immersed in Phencyclidine. * Ryder's favourite Radio station is Radio Los Santos. * Ryder in the beta used to have a Brown Sadler * If you use a glitch to see through Ryder's glasses, you can observe that Ryder keeps his eyes closed, similiar to Lance Vance. * On a wall in his house, there is a poster featuring the Grand Theft Auto: Vice City cover. * If the player fails the mission Home Invasion when the retired army colonel wakes up and tries to kill CJ, Ryder will abandon CJ. * Several developments have been created trying to ressurect Ryder through the obvious loophole of dying in the water, possibly washing up on shore. Some refer to is as "Ryder's Revenge". This included several online series, and even a game in development at one time. All info points to these developments being canceled, and Ryder's status has been left as deceased. Gtasa personnage05.jpg M 1b353b93bbe14c08a27232eb746d4536.jpg|Ryder In Ballas Colors RydCJCSwe.jpg Ryder-GTASA.jpg Ryder.jpg Screen shot 2010-12-22 at 2.56.33 PM.png Ryder-GTASANANDREAS.JPG|Ryder without his cap de:Lance Wilson es:Ryder Wilson, Lance Wilson, Lance Wilson, Lance Wilson, Lance Wilson, Lance